Lucy Vs Team Natsu! 3Chap-oneshot
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: *May have bad language, and mild themes of violence ;) * This isn't a story. Just a 3 chapter oneshot :3
1. Chapter 1

**Helllloooo :3 I'm writing this, and it will be oneshot. Lucy will be different, will new magic. And She will surprise you guys ;3**

* * *

**Lucy Vs. Team Natsu**

_Memories: "Lucy... Lucy..." A child's voice called out to her from behind the tree. "Lucy ...I ..Can ..Help ..You ..Just ...Listen ..To ...Me ..I ...Will ...Help ...You...Have ...Your ... Revenge ..." _

__Lucy stood there, in the fairy stadium,3-1, 4-1 if you counted the blue cat. She was looking out of one eye from behind her blonde fringe. Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were versing against her. The bets had come through, 6% to Lucy's win. And 94 % to Team Natsu minus Erza, who was having her date with Jellal. Levy, and her team and Alzack and Bisca, standing with their little girl, had placed bets that she would win.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. Gray stripped. Lisanna had transformed. Happy was flying around happily, try to get Carla to look at him.

Lucy said nothing, as Natsu taunted her. She said nothing, as Gray smirked at her. She said nothing as Lisanna draped an arm around Natsu. She just stood, waiting for their attacks. When Natsu and Gray realized they couldn't provoke Lucy, they nodded at each other before running towards Lucy. Natsu with his hands glowing with flames. Gray with his hands by his side, ready to ice-make.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" _Natsu_ "ICE-MAKE SEPTUPLE COMBO!" _Gray _They yelled together at the same time.

Everybody held their breathes to see what would happen. "AHHHHH" Everyone released their breathes. As the flames and Ice came roaring towards Lucy, she stood with one hand out, palm up. She muttered under her breath, and for a moment nothing happened. The flames and ice hit her, and she was dramatically thrown into the air. She landed upon the ground, face down.

Everyone sighed, was this fight over already? Lisanna looked annoyed. "I haven't done anything yet" she whined.

As she walked over to Lucy, she raised her foot, and just as she stepped down, she was thrown back into the air. Lucy slowly stepped up gracefully and turned her head around. Everyone heard the distinctive crack. Lucy mumbled. "Release."

Flame balls rose from the ground. Modified flame balls. They had pieces of hot ice, in the form of arrows, on the balls sides. They rose up higher and higher, and started flying through the air, gracefully as Lucy. Natsu and Gray had backed away from Lucy, when they had released their magic. And now them and Lisanna formed a triangle around her.

As the arrows swooped to catch Natsu and Gray, they stepped back like they were bored. But somehow the modified flame balls, had caught onto their skin, and they were opening their mouths to scream. Lisanna looked in horror she-devil that stood gracefully, her back against Lisanna.

As the flames stopped, Lisanna knew this was her chance. Quickly she changed forms into something more powerful, something she had learned from Mirajane. "DREAM KNOCK!" Her voice flowed dreamily from her mouth, as bubbles of magic bounced in the air towards Lucy. Lucy smirked secretly. Time for her secret magic.

As the bubbles caught onto Lucy, everyone was surprised to see that she did not step away, or move slightly. The people who had placed bets onto Team Natsu winning got ready to grab their money. Lisanna grinned triumphantly.

"Wait." That voice, wasn't Lucy knocked out though? Hadn't she fallen asleep? No... The Audience looked shocked. Mirajane's S Class magic...was not working on a weakling like Lucy?! Only the ones who had placed bets on Lucy grinned. They knew how strong she was, after she had defended them from dark guild masters. She wouldn't give up this easily would she.

Lucy rose, eyes closed, as if she was in a dream. This was Lucy's new move, something she hadn't shown anyone, but Levy. "Celestial Dream" An ability for celestial wizards, learnt only by the best of them. It would let you fight when asleep, so you would recover faster. It was always active, no need to tell your opponent what you were doing.

Natsu and Gray backed away, Lisanna frozen, with the grin still etched upon her face. It slowly faded, and everyone resumed their seats to watch this. The audience all thought one thought. Where was the weak blonde Lucy?

Lucy smirked. And only now she spoke. For the first time in this round, she was attacking. "Celestial dragon awake, tribute to Underworld." Everyone stopped what they were doing. They could only stare as Lucy Heartfilia started rising into the air, a mixture of colors blending into her core. "AWAKE"

Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna started running towards each other, muttering to form a tactic. When Lucy's transformation was complete, they had formed a plan on how to defeat Lucy. But when Lucy came out of her transformation, she looks different. Gone was the blonde Lucy, with her day clothes. Here, she had changed. Her blonde hair was now replaced with strands of black, and purple. Her hair balanced mainly on top of her head, but a few wisps of long hair were dangled loosely to her side. They were so long they reached to the bottom of her feet. Her eyes were now shades of blacky red. Her clothing was all dark, except for the few pale patches of skin here and there. Her dress, a midnight color, contrasted against her pale face. It looked like a silk wedding dress, only darker. The bottom so long, that it was trailing a meter behind her, like a glowing midnight river.

Natsu and Gray gasped and blushed slightly, they had never seen her like this, but after they won, if they had time, they would definitely ask her out somewhere.

Lisanna looked at Natsu, anger flowing through her. She was mad now. Even the crowd seemed to be entranced by her. The only person who wouldn't care less was Lisanna and Juvia ,who had a dedication to Gray. Whom she called her precious Gray-sama.

As the raged channeled across her body, Lisanna let it grow in her mind, the anger, jealousy and every dark and twisted thought towards Lucy she felt.

Suddenly a light burst within Lisanna. She felt her transformation start. "You bitch, now we will see who wins" she muttered under her breathe. Natsu glanced at her now, as he saw light from where she was standing. But instead of a transformation, Lisanna was pushed onto the ground.

"Huh?" Everyone including Lisanna, excluding Lucy, looked around as if they could find a physical form of why her transformation stopped. Lucy put her hand up for silence. In a few seconds, everyone had seen Lucy and gone quiet, a rare moment.

Lucy waited until all eyes upon her and then she smirked "I Have the Core, of Lisanna's transformations. " There were many loud groans, and Lisanna hissed in rage. How dare she?!

Lisanna decided to use her one technique, the one that would give the choice in whether she would be able to defeat Lucy or not. Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly for a moment, and then yelled out the words "SATAN SOUL"

Many gasps were heard. She can use Mirajane's magic? Lisanna grinned, how wrong it was of her to doubt she was able to defeat this bitch! Natsu and Gray look unsurprised, this was part of the plan, everything would work.

Lisanna rushed towards Lucy, eager to get her core back. Lisanna Leapt ((Lucy's in the air)) and used Satan Wings, to stand on the air.

"You're so pitiful." smirked the face of Lucy. Lisanna hissed "Give me that core, you are the one who is pitiful. Grabbing someone's CORE." With that, Lisanna made a darkness orb and threw it a Lucy. "Grim Scythe." muttered Lucy.

"BOOOOOOOOOOM" "CRACK"

That big explosion, and the effects: as lightning cracked, and bits of the wall of the stadium fell off. Lisanna hoped Lucy was dead, how could she survive through that?

Ginormous dark grey clouds covered the space where the 2 were battling in the air, and the crowd sighed, disappointed. As they cleared, they saw that Lucy was perfectly fine, none of her hurt at all, they heard her laugh. "Do you even know how to use that?" Lisanna tossed her white hair "More than you do, at least. But yes i do!"

Natsu and Gray were annoyed now, this wasn't good. Lucy should have fallen from the sky. Pissed off, Natsu Dragneel leapt and used the dragon wings ,that he never had known he had. Gray Fullbuster followed, with Ice-make Wings.

Now this was a 3-1, battle in the air.

* * *

***sigh* i'm bad at writing one shot, this will only be a 2 page thing! Please Review! 3**

**~Peace! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo, Welcome Back for another chapter of Lucy Vs. Team Natsu! Enjoy and Review! *Writers block BTW!* TTwTT**

* * *

**Lucy Vs. Team Natsu**

_Natsu and Gray were annoyed now, this wasn't good. Lucy should have fallen from the sky. Pissed off, Natsu Dragneel leapt and used the dragon wings ,that he never had known he had. Gray Fullbuster followed, with Ice-make Wings._

_Now this was a 3-1, battle in the air._

~~Now~~

Lucy Heartfilia was gripping her Scythe, a dark scythe who matched her clothes. It was the weakest one she had. But amazingly, it had blocked that darkness orb. Not that she was surprised of course, because she knew she was stronger then Lisanna, and possibly Mirajane. Actually maybe not Mirajane... Mirajane knew how to use her magic properly.

Lisanna hissed, showing her canines."Another pitiful weapon?" Lucy laughed, "Of course, a pitiful weapon that can block your attack! And possibly your strongest one too!"

Gray and Natsu surrounded Lucy's back and front. "Lisanna, GET BACK!" Natsu growled, "I Will personally Win against this weakling!" Lisanna hissed, but did as Natsu asked. Lucy smirked "Doing what your boyfriend tells you to now?"

Lisanna fumed, and then she rushed towards Lucy, possibly faster then the speed of sound. She made a Darkness fist and punched Lucy in the stomach.

"Pop!" And this was when Lisanna knew that this was the wrong move to make. She had somehow absorbed some of the dream knock and she had released it when Lisanna came punching her, the moment just before. _Is Lucy really this strong now? She can see my move, faster then the speed of sound..._ZZZZZ.

Everyone watched in horror as Lisanna Strauss fell from the sky, and landed face down on the ground. People sighed, Lisanna...was weaker then Lucy? This was surprising... Also...Where was Lucy's celestial key magic?

Lucy held onto the core, as she saw Natsu and Gray soaring towards her, a mixture of fury and hate in both of their eyes. She sighed, Did they not give up yet? Raising her scythe in an attack position, she waited for Natsu and Gray to arrive before her. They did not stop 1 meter away from her. Instead they kept charging, straight for Lucy.

As Natsu arrived faster then Gray, Lucy held that position, and waited till her was within reach of the scythe. When he was, Gray was right behind him. Well that sucked. She would just have to fight them two at a time then, if that's what it took, to show the people of Fairytail, that she was strong.

Natsu yelled, and charged, lighting his fist with flames, and punched her with his might. She was thrown into the air, 5 meters into the air, and then she landed on the ground, way below them. "CRACK!" The ground had split where Lucy had landed, she did not move. Natsu landed, with Gray, who was mumbling "That's it?" Gray wouldn't believe it, she was finished already?

Putting his hands into his pockets, he strolled closely near Lucy, but not too close, just in case she performed the same trick as she did with Lisanna. Seeing her dark scythe, which was slowing growing blacker, he reached out his hand and grabbed it. It didn't look like it was heavy. But amazingly this scythe felt like it was 70 kgs. "How heavy is this thing?" He said to himself. "How can Lucy fight with this?"

"Gray, Watch out!" Natsu yelled from across the stadium. What was he doing there? Probably helping Lisanna getting bandaged. Gray looked back, and just in time to see Lucys hand punch him across the face. He felt Lucy kick him in the stomach, and he felt one last thing. Lucy kicked him in the head. He would get serious injuries. And then she grabbed the scythe. Gray blacked out.

Lucy blew blood onto the scythe. How dare Gray touch it? That STRIPPER! As if that would help now, she would go back when this fight was over, and she would polish it until it shone. No matter if she won or lose, she had to keep this scythe clean.

Natsu leaped into the air above Lucy, and decided to knock her out by smashing his fist into her head. That would do it! But as he brought his fist down, she caught it and knocked it onto the ground, bringing Natsu down as well. But not only did she knock it to the ground, she punched through the ground of the stadium and into the earth. Which meant Natsu went down into the earth.

"Oww...That hurts" Natsu groaned rubbing his head, as he climbed out of the big hole. Lucy smirked "That's what you get. You know, i really hate you. "

Natsu raised his fist "What was that for?!" Lucy smirked, "I'm just letting you know" Just as she brought her fist on his head, and kicked his legs, so he tripped. Then she jumped high into the sky, and just as Natsu was getting up, she brought her scythe down on him. "Splurt" The blood...Flowing down...like a red river...Lucy licked her lips. This was going to be fun!

Natsu groaned as the blood flowed down. It created a red puddle around his feet, and he felt his strength leaving him. How could someone like Lucy actually beat him?

Natsu slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood. Pain came from his knees. He fell back down, and the puddle of blood splashed onto his clothes. The crowd looked so disappointed in Natsu. Natsu sighed, he would have to do this in the air then, if his legs wouldn't move.

Slowly, he materialized his red dragon wings, and Lucy raised an eyebrow. She launched herself into the air. "Legs won't move? Pity." She sighed, and blew out wisps of white, from the coldness of the air, since they were extremely high in the air now. No one really expected their guild mates to fly, so they did not have a magic barrier around the top.

Natsu choked for a moment, then he yelled "CRIMSON FIRE DRAGON FIST" Launching himself, he swerved to the sides to avoid Lucy's heavy scythe, and he punched her.

Lucy grinned, as Natsu punched her. He kept punching her rapidly, was he hoping that she couldn't stop him? Well he was failing. She could see every single move in detail, and she didn't need to block it. His moves were to weak.

Finally, Lucy couldn't take it. "You really are this weak? No wonder why...no one else would accept you into their guild" Blocking one of Natsu's dragon fist with her scythe, then another, and then another. Natsu kept punching the scythe. It hurts, he thought. Why can't i see her move? Lucy grinned. She knew what was happening inside his head. He was predicable. Natsu tried to watch her movements, it seemed clearer for a moment, but it was because Lucy slowed down, taunting him.

"CRIMSON EXPLODING FIRE BLADE!" Natsu yelled as Lucy murmured, "Celestial Dragon: Roar of the Dragon" As Natsu's flame blade came into shape, Lucy let out a dragon roar, which made Natsu surprised for a moment, before he opened his mouth, and started eating the flames. After Lucy's dragon roar disappeared into Natsu's belly, he pushed himself forward into Lucy, and yelled "RED LOTUS PHOENIX SWORD" His other hand disappeared as large flames appeared on top of it. Shaping faster then the crimson blade, the phoenix sword also has another property, to enhance the skill of any dragon mages that the user wishes it to. But it has a 50 % success rate.

Natsu bellowed, as he struck himself with the sword. The crowd gasped. Lucy whipped out a red book, and sighed. "Well, Well... Come on Natsu, you can do this," Then she sighed and muttered to herself "What am i saying, Wait... i think Lucy's going to be back soon. Well it was such fun, but i guess i have to return this body sometime soon."

Natsu's special hearing picked up whispers from Lucy "-gonna be back soon, Well it was -return this body-" Natsu was confused, but didn't show it. That Lucy, or whoever she was might be, might have extreme senses.

Lucy changed scythes to a similiar but more powerful one, How was that for acting, she should get a A+. Now she knew how to defeat Natsu, and although he didn't show it. He cared for this body of Lucy.

~~~~ To be continued~~~

* * *

**Hellooooo i knew this was suppose to be 2 chaps! Forgive meeee~~~ I need time! It will eventually be finished tho! Pleaseeeee Reviewww ! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

HEllo!** We had a few people ask in the review section: Why are Team Natsu and Lucy Fighting? Why do Gray and Natsu want to beat up Lucy? The answer is because this is a oneshot! Anything can happen, but mainly its about Team Natsu and Lisanna who reject Lucy, and this is how Lucy gets back at them, the fighting part only :3 Please Review and EnjoY!**

* * *

_Natsu's special hearing picked up whispers from Lucy "-gonna be back soon, Well it was -return this body-" Natsu was confused, but didn't show it. That Lucy, or whoever she was might be, might have extreme senses._

_Lucy changed scythes to a similiar but more powerful one, How was that for acting, she should get a A+. Now she knew how to defeat Natsu, and although he didn't show it. He cared for this body of Lucy.  
_**Lucy Vs. Team Natsu**

Everyone sighed. Natsu was glowing brightly as one of the successful aftereffects of the sword. Natsu now had enhanced strength, which meant now he might win against Lucy. The crowd saw Natsu glare at Lucy for a few moments, and he breathed out small rings of flames. Natsu roared, a dragon's cry, and charged at Lucy. Even though no one saw the attack hit, Lucy started to fall...down...down...down...and she seemed desperate for strength to fly, and not crash. The crowd saw her make one last pathetic attempt at reviving herself, and then she crashed and created a large dent in the ground. Lucy lay peacefully, and she made no attempt to stand. Maybe this was it?

Suddenly drained of anger, Natsu started worrying, where was the brave Lucy? As he made his wings glow brighter for a moment, he saw Lucy move slightly. Maybe the light could make her open her eyes again, see the world as she did normally, but Natsu forgot about what he heard, and maybe that was his mistake.

As Natsu landed, his wings glowed furiously bright for a moment,and Lucy moved slightly. Natsu leaped back, he was going to be careful of her now. She had a habit for surprise attacks, especially when her opponents didn't realize she was still conscious.

But as Natsu leaped back, Lucy leaped up and forward and swung her scythe straight ahead, cutting down some of Natsu's rosy hair, and then she swung once again even quicker, and her scythe hit him square in the middle of her chest.

Natsu collapsed, he couldn't help it. The strain of fighting, even his magic couldn't help him now. Blood tore down from where she hit him, and it wouldn't stop flowing, "Urgh" He blanked out as someone lifted him up and then ,just before he blacked out, he heard cheers coming from the crowd.

~~~~At the Infirmary (Fairytail Infirmary)~~~

Natsu woke as his head throbbed with pain. There was only one thought on his mind, What happened to the rest of his team? Trying to move his strength-less hand, he only managed to lift his pinky up for a millisecond before his pinky flopped down onto the bed again, with a little 'flop' sound.

Someone came into the room "Natsu! Are you alright?" Groggily, Natsu lifted his head slightly, he winced in pain, but continued to look, where he found Wendy coming into his hospital-like room. "I tried healing you completely, but they wouldn't let me! Oh! I'm so glad you're awake..." Natsu groaned "Where's Lisanna and Gray?" He didn't ask about Lucy, maybe later. She wasn't really important enough to be on his mind right now, when he had stripper and his girlfriend to worry about.

Wendy grinned "Their fine! In fact their outside, waiting for you!" Natsu nodded, but he didn't move. He had bandages wound around his entire body, except his head. "Come in" His voice failed to work for a moment, but Lisanna and Gray had heard -ome in, so they assumed that he asked them to come in.

Gray and Lisanna looked completely fine, and back to health. "Why me!" Grumbled Natsu, Gray smirked "YOU'RE TO WEAK, FLAME HEAD!" Lisanna just glared at Gray and said "You should not talk too much, Natsu dear. O! I was So worried for you! I'm glad you won! That skank wasn't strong, I knew it!" She smiled at Natsu, and it was Natsu who broke eye contact with her. "So what happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked quietly.

Silence over took the room. Then the door burst open and in came Levy, Mirajane and Erza who was with Jellal. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yelled Levy, everyone except Mirajane, and Erza were shocked. When did Levy become so ...loud? Levy slapped him in the face, shocking everyone again, even Erza and Mirajane. Mirajane stepped forward. "Me,Erza, Levy Alzack, and Bisca, and their daughter, now call off our friendship. We are no longer friends with you." She spoke with a monotone, and an angry expression. Erza stepped forward next, who brought Jellal next to her. Erza looked furious, and sad at the same time. "I can't believe you... You went too far, I'm disappointed." She raised a hand as about to slap Natsu, but she shook her head, and placed her hand next to Jellal's. Jellal just stared at him. Then they all turned their back on Natsu and walked out.

Natsu looked around surprised "Huh? What are they on about?" Now Gray looked slightly annoyed "Asking about blonde? What's next? She's in a separate room, next to Masters." Lisanna flinched "No. She's not, be quiet Gray..." She whispered in Gray's ear and he nodded and then said "Wait, never mind." Natsu jumped up, and some of the bandages fell off him. Lisanna squeaked, "Blood! Lay back down, you're not well yet!"

As Wendy applied some rose-ointment on Natsu, and replaced his bandages, Natsu wondered what was going on. Then he drifted into the underworld of sleep.

_~Natsu's Nightmare~_

_Natsu looked around him, but all he could see were people who were going nowhere, looking like they expected sympathy. He walked on, pass them, and somehow he knew where to go. Following his instincts, he turned around and followed a small path, made from stones, that were sunk into the mud. Everyone was coming through the other side. "What could be there?" He wondered. He kept walking, until he came to many steps made from bone and blood, which was in the middle of a wide path. Walking up the stairs, he looked around and saw blue hair. Wendy? The girl turned around and instead he saw Levy. It wasn't exactly Levy though. She had blank and empty eyes, which seemed to locate his eyes, and they made eye contact. She hissed at him, and flew up, startling him. He ran up the last few steps, and ran towards a corridor. As he followed a jagged path, he tripped over a root of a tree. Lying face down, and he felt some liquid dripping down his back. He turned over, and screamed as he saw Lucy's dead body hanging against a rope, which hang from a tree branch. _

_The tree branch, looked wet. And as Natsu ran his finger over it, he realized it was blood. And not just anyone's blood. It was Lucy's. He was going to walk forward when his toe hit a stone. He crouched and read the stone, it read "Here lies Lucy, forgotten by the world, tormented by her guild mates, excluding a few. Who can she really trust?" It also had a few marks upon it, which Natsu realized it said when she was born, and when she died. He also saw a number. Huh? He was confused now, but seeing the difference of numbers, he realized it was the age she had died. '18' It said._

_Now he was more confused, this number clearly did not count the 7 years when she was in X791. Which meant...she died? The day after they fought...And the day they fought...which now he remembered...was her birthday as she turned 18..._

Natsu woke up, with sweat running down his face. Shock was shown on his face, as Wendy came to see what he needed. "Are you alright?" she whispered, leaning towards him. But as she leaned towards him, all Natsu could see was Levy's blank face, with the Big Black hollow eyes. Natsu leaped off the bed, forgetting his pain, and raced towards the room, where Gray had said where Lucy was ,before Lisanna had scolded him.

The door was locked, but he rattled it until it was opened by Levy. She let him in quietly. Inside, Natsu adjusted his eyes to the dark room, which had no light bulb, and the blinds covered over the windows. He heard a small hiccup sound coming form Levy, and saw the tears running down her face. At another corner of the small room, on a single bed, bed sheets one white now red, lay a peaceful Lucy.

Natsu walked quietly but quickly to the other side but Levy laughed madly at him "She can't hear you, she's dead. She left you one last message on the table, you can read it when you want" Natsu saw the small peace of paper upon a table next to her bed. He could smell Lucy's vanilla flowers fragrance which clung onto the paper when she had written the note. Natsu didn't feel the tears dripping down his cheeks until it splashed onto the sweet smelling paper. He cried, next to Levy. He lost count of the time, until Lisanna burst into the room, angrily grabbing Natsu, and tore the paper in his hands.

She dragged the tearful Natsu and yelled at him "You're disgraceful! I can't believe you! Did you read her note? I hope not, the lies written upon paper!"

Natsu tore himself from the devil grip of Lisanna and ran into the room, where the tore pieces of Lucy's note were. He grabbed the pieces, and ran out, pushing past Lisanna, who looked sad, and angry at Natsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Funeral ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Master of Fairytail, Makarov was expected to say a few words to the small audience who had come today, to witness Lucy's burial. He was disappointed in the guild people who didn't come along. For goodness sake! Lucy was their Nakama!Mirajane,

Natsu was there, which surprised people. His tears ran down his face as he thought her. She was the person who mad you happy every day, the one who made your day better. He missed her, in words he couldn't explain. It was never like how he missed Lisanna, when she went on a long mission. Was it because Natsu knew she would never see Lucy again? That was it. Levy walked up to Natsu, "Why are you here?" Natsu sighed "I miss her already. I love Lisanna ...But I have never missed her that bad..." Levy looked down, and shadows crossed her face "Have you read her note..." Natsu had forgotten, now he pulled out the pieces of the note, and lay them on his hand, piecing them together. When he finished putting the pieces together, he saw the familiar writing. He read it quietly , only loud enough for Levy and himself to hear.

_Dear Natsu, (and Levy just in case you're reading it!)_

_I am sorry, i know the fight we fought was serious, and caused painful injuries to you, and i give you my deepest apologies. What i did was wrong, but there is something that you can't tell he others, except Levy. She was a great friend to me, and maybe one of the only ones who knew me well enough to know something was off. This story starts from a while ago, while i was on a mission with Levy. You, Natsu, were with your Team and Lisanna. In my heart, I can never think of Team Natsu with Lisanna. Anyway, the mission was a like a everyday mission that we go on,one where we capture the robbers, except somehow this mission was different. _

_While Levy and I were coming back, we hadn't realized that we were being followed, by no not by a shadow of any kind. This one was a spirit, one with powerful magic, and wanted to return back to life. But only could that spirit come back to life with someone else's body, and that person must consent. While Levy was somewhere else, I quickly made a pact with this spirit, so the spirit could live, and so i could take my revenge upon Team Natsu. The spirit had traveled many miles so it could do one last thing. But you may ask, why would i take revenge upon you guys? I felt lonely, left out, bitter, and darkness was getting caught in my soul. I started feeling pity that you had to go on missions with Lisanna, under the influence of this made this pact, so we both could get what we wanted. And because of this pact, I, with the help of the spirit managed to defeat you. But before the fight, the spirit and I traveled long distances, and we came upon a dark town, where the spirit who resided in my body was born. As we knocked on the first door, the spirit mentally set their guards up, and i lost my consciousness, leaving the spirit to control me._

_When i woke, the spirit was knocking on the 28th door, i looked down, and saw my hands covered with scarlet blood. This is when i realized, the spirit was evil, and probably used to be a murderer. But by then, i was weak, stuck inside body which i had no control over anymore, and the spirit inside had trapped me, always leaving me unconscious, and always taking over. I never felt more alone. I began to regret this decision, and i started formulating a plan, creating a mental shield to protect my mind from madness. _

_But then, my plan changed when the spirit took me back to Fairytail. I began to fight for control of my body again. The spirit hated it, but i began to slowly regain control, slowly and slowly, but then it was too late. I had fought you, leaivng you nearly dead. And I had pushed the spirit out, without knowledge, that when you push a spirit out. The energy leaves you drained, and you will die. I had no other choice but to die lonely and forgotten. But at least i could choose to die in peaceful solitude. I began to think that dying isn't that bad, its the better option when you can have a spirit control your body or dying. _

_This is the end of my story, and I know now, that I, Lucy Heartfilia, Love you, and I'm sorry that i couldn't say it to you to your face, but you were mad, and i was scared. I hope you're not mad anymore, and i hope good luck to you and Lisanna. _

_Happy Wishes, _

_Lucy Heartfilia, 3_

_Forgotten by the world, Tormented by memory, and Lonely until the end of_ time.

As Natsu finished reading the letter, he started crying, slowly at first, then faster, for not realizing something about Lucy. It was so suspicious! How could he miss it. As Levy walked away, he saw the tears falling from Master, apparently Master has great hearing. As Natsu started to go down on his knees, Lisanna held him up, and supported him. And for the first time in ages, Natsu felt Great.~

* * *

**BWHAHAHAAH The END! I'm sorry for this crappy ending, if you want another ending, please request in the review section below! I will ad another chapter , called the alalternative chapter. And If you do, tell me where to change it from, or completely re-write this chap. PLEASE REVIEW 3**

**~~~~ The Author**


	4. Chapter 5 (authors note)

**Hello Readers :P **

**Glad to see you're still following if you're reading this. :D **

**gomenasai for the mistakes in my writing, but my word document seems to be crashing D: If there are still readers, please review, i need 3 reviews for The Nalu alternate ending part 1 to write part 2 D: I need inspiration from my fans to know they haven't stopped reading ;D **

**That's all, Enjoy Part 1~~~**

**~WhiteSkytherXx**


End file.
